The Dream
by FreakyWeird
Summary: Hale is woken by a thunderstorm one night, and his eyes are opened to Kat in more ways than one and not in the way he expected.  Very strong Lemonade, OOC, Kat/Hale, one-shot, SC, language. You have been warned ; D


**From the severe lack of lemons and LEMONADE for crying out loud!, I have decided to poison all the innocent minds of Heist Society fanfictioners. Hales POV, cuz I think he's a cutie pie, beforeish Heist Society, here we go...**

**The Dream**

Thunder and lightning echoed and flashed outside the floor to ceiling windows across the room, the curtains I hadn't bothered to draw hung at the sides of the windows like looming monsters. Except I wasn't afraid of them.

"Hale?" The small voice echoed from the room.

I sat up and turned to look at my door. Kat was leaning against it with the sexiest nightie I have ever seen. The edges were black lace, playing softly over her pale skin that lit up in a faint blue from the flashing lightning. The silk was a pearly white and hugged her petite frame, falling to the tops of her thighs.

"What's wrong Kat?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from that dress and to her face. I couldn't see her expression; her face was in the shadows.

She stepped forwards and started to slink towards me. I half expected her to look afraid, probably of the storm. But her eyes were half lidded and her lips were curved up in mischievousness.

"Oh nothing," she sighed. She reached the bed then and started to _crawl _towards me.

I sat up further and stuttered, "What cha up to Kat?"

She laughed softly as she reached me, hands on either side and she nuzzled my neck. I swallowed and sat up further, what the hell was she doing?

"I'm lonely in that big old room, and this bed is too big for just one person, don't you think?" She asked as she straddled me, hands stroking my bare chest. Her big blue eyes looked at me innocently, as if it wasn't her hands raising goose bumps all over me, as if it wasn't her hands making my nipples harden.

She leant forward and kissed me softly on my lips, "I want you Hale."

I started to kiss her back, my hands drifting up her smooth thighs. Her lips moved from mine to my neck, nibbling and tugging my skin.

I groaned, "Kat."

_Kat,_ wait, KAT! This is Kat, my best friend, my mentor. This cannot be happening.

I recoiled and rolled her off me before shuffling to the other end of the bed, "What the-," thunder clapped outside, "-are you doing Kat?"

Unfazed by my sudden recoil she turned and leaned back on my pillows in my bed. Lightning flashed and lit up her hard nipples and the smooth planes of her thighs and the perfect shape of her breasts.

"Aww," she pouted, "Hale, come over here. You aren't going to keep me warm from the foot of the bed."

I shook my head, "Kat," I chocked, "Your Kat, this isn't right. I don't think of you that way, we're _friends."_

"Really? You honestly think that?" She asked with her eyebrows raised, radiating cool indifference, "Because you cock is certainly telling a whole other story."

I shook my head again, ignoring my dick which was harder than it's ever been. Kat sighed and came closer towards me, "Come here," She grabbed my hand and tugged me towards her. I fell back into my warm pillows, enveloped by her scent.

She basically lay onto of me and whispered, "Let me handle it, okay?"

I nodded numbly, I had always followed Kat. But, I thought, maybe this wasn't the same situation. She kissed my jaw, down my neck, down the centre of my chest, across my stomach and pulled back my pyjama pants with her teeth.

That done her mouth closed onto my dick and she began to suck and slide her tongue along, inflicting so much pleasure I didn't think it was possible.

I woke from my wet dream suddenly, jumping up and looking around. There was no storm outside, in fact an early morning sun was breaking over the clouds, and there was no scantily clad Kat sucking me off. Though I was pretty damn hard.

I groaned and fell back into my pillows.

No, there was no scantily clad Kat in my bed, because she was miles away and behind twenty foot high walls at Colgan.

_Shit._

**REVIEW!**

**FW ;{)**


End file.
